


Don’t Be Such a Moper

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Love, College AU, Hyde and Wor-kun are good brothers, M/M, Tickling, just general fluff, mopy Kuro, trying to cheer up Kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Hyde and Wor-kun try to get Kuro to feel better after his not so successful tutoring lessions. So what's the best way to cheer up an older brother? By tickling the shit out of him of course.





	

Kuro sighed, as he rubbed the back of his neck, and closed his eyes hard. He was having such a shitty week. The tutor that his professor assigned him was making his time there a living hell. Even if he got a lot of the answers wrong, or just got lazy, the teen who was named Mahiru would yell at him, and tell him he could do better then he was now. Even though the brunette just wants to help him pass, and sometimes gives him candy that bright smile that makes Kuro blush, he knows he wasn’t improving at all, and he actually felt like he was getting worse. If going to lessons with Mahiru over and over doesn’t help him, what will? What else could he do?The slumped teen was suddenly snapped out of his train of thought when he felt a fist clenching his uniform, and a gentle but firm grip clasp his shoulder. He looked up to see Wor-kun and Hyde in front of him, with matching mischievous smirks on both of their faces.

 

“Brother! Hey! What’s with the serious face? That’s not like you,“ Hyde sand out, grinning widely as he tightened his grip on the moping Kuro’s black tanktop.

 

"Yeah, you really need to relax, Bro. It looks like you;re thinking way too hard for someone like you!” Work-kun raged out, slowly but carefully gripping Kuro’s shoulder more forcefully as he and Hyde began back him against the one of the trees in one of the campus’ courtyard they were in.

 

“Wha? No, everything’s fine, Gluttony. I’m fine,” Kuro whined, using the nickname that his younger brother gave himself. Even though he couldn’t make his growing frown disappear completely to try and convince either of his brothers that he was fine. The older teen was just stressed out about his lack of progress during his sessions lately, and it was taking a toll on him, his body and mind. And it looks like the more he moped, the more the younger brother knew something was wrong.

 

"I don’t buy it, mopey” Hyde mumbled with a smirk as he shifted the position of his hand from Kuro’s chest to his ribs, letting his wiggling fingers go the other way as his second hand traced the slight curve of Kuro’s hip. Kuro let out a quiet gasp, and tried to back up more, but when he did, he ran right into the tree the brother were pushing him to. Kuro felt his eyes widen as he realized he had trapped himself, but he with a grim look, he tried to keep his face straight, and composure settled. “What’s wrong Brother? You still ticklish?” 

 

"N-noo, just s-stop, and l-let me go,” he argued, cringing at the way his voice shook, as he tried to squirm out from the grip of his younger brothers. Wor-kun smiled mischievously, knowing that Kuro was hiding his reactions.

 

"I thought we told you to relax?” the white haired teen asked, grabbing both of Kuro’s wrists, and pinning them to the tree above his head, allowing Hyde to begin freely scribbling his fingers across Kuro’s stomach. His reaction, though small, was immediate. Quiet and breathy giggles began flowing from his mouth before the teen could stop them.

 

"Hyde, k-knock it off!” Kuro groaned out, trying to sluggishly thrash around, but to no benefit since Wor-kun had a firm grip on him.

 

"Why, what’s wrong? I thought you weren’t ticklish Brother?” Hyde teased, and Kuro slowly began to grow desperate. He let his body slump down against the tree, pulling his arms from Wor-kun’s strong grip, and before falling on his ass before trying to crawl between their legs, and trying to escape as quickly as he could. Hyde and Wor-kun both burst out snickering at his frantic yet lame attempt, and began to chase after him.

 

"Not so fast, Brother,” Wor-kun roared, spearing the other teen before he was even able to stand back up. He straddled Kuro’s waist, and held down both his wrists, while Hyde slowly approached them. The blonde teen sat beside the restrained bluenette, and felt his mischievous smirk leave his face when he saw the scared look on Kuro’s face.

 

"Kuro, we just want you to cheer up. The whole famly could see you have been too hard on yourself lately. We really want you to relax and stop stressing so much about your tutor sessions, and we are worried about you,” the blonde said, as he began to slowly draw patterns on the underside of Kuro’s forearms.

 

Kuro shivered, feeling his lips start to form into a tight line to try to stop from smiling. He knew Hyde was right, and that he did need to be more careful of putting too much hurtful thoughts on himself, but it was hard for him to just take this without letting his mind think those stupid dark thoughts. The bluenette always felt embarrassed about being so vulnerable and ticklish, even if it did really cheer him up most of the time. Kuro was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he felt the pressure of Wor-kun’s hands leave his wrists, and settle on either side of his hips. If he hadn’t been thinking so hard, he could’ve taken this moment to push the younger teen off of him, but by the time Kuro realized it, Hyde was already holding his arms down again.

 

“Alright Kuro, you need to make me a promise…” Wor-kub smirked, letting his thumbs circle lightly on right on Kuro’s hip bones as the teen began to squirm again. “ You need to stop being so mopey all the time!” the white haired teen yelled with a smirk as he suddenly dug his fingers into the hollows of his older brother’s hips. Kuro knew he couldn’t hold back at all this time, so when Kuro took one last breath in, he started letting out quiet belly laughs as his body thrashed around like never before.

 

“O-okay…A-alright! I prohohohmise!” Kuro quietly gasped out between his breathy giggles. 

 

Hyde shifted his legs so he could hold down Kuro’s arms, and use his now freed hands to scribble lighting in the hollows of his armpits, which caused Kuro’s laughter to jump in pitch and volume, which also surprised the younger brothers. By now, everyone else in the courtyard noticed what was going on, and some were smiling as they watched the usually quiet teen get the shit tickled out of him by his younger brothers. Wor-kun reached behind him to squeeze at Kuro’s thighs and knees, while Hyde used feather light tickles on his belly and waist line, which caused Kuro to scream with silent laughter.

 

“I said I p-promised!! Why aren’t you twoohohohoho stohohohopping?!” Kuro shrieked out, since now he could feel the eyes of the other college students on him. Wor-kun and Hyde grinned happily at each other as they climbed off their hysterical older brother. Hyde lent his hand down, and helped Kuro up as he panted to catch his breath.

 

“But just know,” Hyde whispered, squeezing Kuro’s hips once more for good measure. “If the whole family goes too long without seeing you smile or laugh again, this will be your punishment once more.”

 

Kuro groaned, but allowed his brothers to start to pull him towards the cafeteria for lunch. When he caught his breath finally, Kuro felt a small smile rising on his face as Wor-kun and Hyde argued about what they were both getting on their way. And if the older teen was honest, he did feel a little better. Thanks to his brothers.


End file.
